Roy Astinley
'''Roy Astinley '''is a manservant to Princess Alia of the Sleryn Kingdom. History Pre-Trials of Fate/Early Life Roy met the Crown Princess Alia when he was nine years old in a back alley in the Sleryn capital of Ryna. He saved her from someone that was aiming to assassinate her, even though she was just nine. He, ever since, has been serving under Her Highness as a merchant, selling wheat and fish to the royal family. Book One: Trials of Fate Write Here Book Two: Chancing Fate Write Here Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here Original Future Destiny Intended To serve Princess Alia dutifully for years, and eventually marry a minor lady in the palace. Personality Roy is pretty stuck-up, not really talking to anyone unless he thinks that they are good enough that he can talk to them. But, once he'll talk to you, he's actually a pleasant person. He's smart and sly, knowing people's emotions really well. He's hardworking and can make almost anything if you give him the right materials. Roy is cold and closed off if you ask about his emotions, and will likely hate you after that. The truth is, he doesn't really like to talk to people because of his past . . . Fears # Small Spaces # Spiders # Snakes # Heights # Drowning # Fire # The King and Queen of Sleryn # The effects of power on Alia Appearance He has pale-normal colored skin, with brown eyes. He has short hair that is brown and he is fit and muscular from delivering to the palace. He has two scars, one on his left cheek and one on his chest. Relationships Vatura Amador Describe Relationship Here Haven Archer Describe Relationship Here Luminita Lupei Describe Relationship Here Yelizaveta Lyubov Describe Relationship Here Sleryn, The Bear God Roy regards Sleryn in high respect and hopes that someday he'll be freed. Adoiri, The Phoenix God Describe Relationship Here Adradia, The Swan Goddess Describe Relationship Here Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Describe Relationship Here Ilmenyev, The Fox God Describe Relationship Here Fate The Immortal Man Describe Relationship Here Destiny The Immortal Describe Relationship here Quinn Astinley Roy works for him, day in and day out, delivering their crops and supplies to the palace. He gets along well with his father because of this. Trinity Astinley He gets along well with his mother, and sees her when they meet at the palace, and at home. Princess Alia Roy gets along exceptionally well with Alia, especially considering how different they are. Roy has a small crush on the princess, but would never admit it openly. The Royal Family of the Sleryn Kingdom He gets along well with most of the princes and princesses, but is a little afraid of the power the King and Queen hold. His best friend is Prince Julian. Possessions Weapon Roy uses two knives that were given to him by Prince Liam. Special Item Enter here... Look to Luminita or Vatura for ideas Abilities Look to Luminita for example. Trivia * Write Here Category:Characters Category:Chosen